


The Best Gifts Come from the Heart

by Aerica_Menai



Series: Ace of Hearts [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, White Day, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerica_Menai/pseuds/Aerica_Menai
Summary: It's Kaito and Shinichi's first Valentine's Day as a couple - so Kaito, of course, goes all out.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Ace of Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The Best Gifts Come from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever-incredible @grayraincurtain <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to all who celebrate; Happy Friday to those who prefer to not, for one reason or another - I hope you can still find a reason to smile today, whatever it may be <3

As their first Valentine’s Day together approached, Shinichi should have known better than to expect anything low-key; this was Kaito he was dating. But somehow, it didn’t occur to him, and while his Valentine’s Day started normally...Kaito made sure it didn’t end that way.

*~*

Shinichi woke up alone, as he often did - Kaito was an early riser and Shinichi was very much the opposite. But today, he woke up to a stack of waffles - still warm enough to be steaming, even - sitting on his bedside table. 

(Shinichi ate them so quickly he neglected to notice they were heart-shaped. Later, he would blame the fact that Kaito had forgotten to bring coffee upstairs as well, and Kaito knew very well what he was like pre-coffee.)

When Shinichi stumbled downstairs, clutching dirty dishes and yawning so widely his jaw cracked, he smelled something - divine. Not their usual brand of coffee, but something new and very intriguing. Shinichi gulped down three cups. When he resurfaced, fully caffeinated and running on all cylinders again, he noticed that there was an envelope laying on the kitchen table. 

He opened it to find a Valentine. A cheesy, comic-sans, electric-pink Valentine featuring a winking Kaito Kid and the message, “I’m here to steal your heart!” It was addressed to Shinichi and the ‘From’ section just had a Kid doodle. 

Shinichi couldn’t help laughing; he should have realized that it was Valentine’s Day and Kaito would adore any excuse to pull all this cheesy nonsense. But, wait - why would Kaito sign with a Kid doodle, those were usually for...heist notices. 

Shinichi flipped the note over to the back where, true to form, Kaito had left him a heist notice to crack. Although...it seemed unlikely that this was a true heist notice, Kaito wouldn’t want to share him on a day like today. No, this was probably just Kaito’s way of letting Shinichi puzzle out where Kaito had gone instead of just telling him. 

Shinichi grinned; his boyfriend knew him so well.

*~*

Eventually Shinichi figured out that Kaito was at...Poirot? That was definitely the answer, but...why Poirot?

Shinichi went off to the cafe to find out. He was surprised to find the cafe...empty? There was a note on the door saying they were closed, but the doors also opened when he tried to enter. “Hello?” He called.

“Back here, Chi-chan!” Kaito replied.

Shinichi followed the sound to Poirot’s kitchen, where apparently Kaito had been very busy making - chocolates?

“How - “ Shinichi started to ask.

Kaito bounced up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” He sang. “I stole our favorite cafe in honor of it!”

Shinichi smirked and replied, “of course you did, I don’t know why I expected anything less. But Kaito - how?”

Kaito just shrugged. “I asked Azusa very nicely about renting out the cafe for the day and offered a really good price for it?”

Shinichi groaned. “She’s never going to let me forget this, is she?”

“Nope!” Kaito grinned. “But for now, come taste my chocolates! I know you’re more of a dark chocolate person, so I tried out a few different kinds - I hope you like them!”

And Shinichi had to admit that while milk chocolate was Kaito’s specialty, his boyfriend’s dark chocolate was just as amazing. His favorites were the ones with whole almonds and the ones with mint-flavored filling, but he had to admit that all of them were delicious.

“Thank you, Kaito, this - this was perfect,” Shinichi admitted, giving his boyfriend a huge hug.

...He was going to have to come up with something pretty special for White Day.

*~*

Kaito quickly noticed that all of Shinichi’s extra time “at the office, Kaito, where else would I be?” was definitely not at the office. As it was now March and thus White Day season, Kaito figured that Shinichi was going out of his way to try and surprise Kaito, which was adorable and sweet, so Kaito resolved not to pry. Even though his curiosity was killing him.

He would let his detective think he was getting one over on Kaito, even if Kaito had clocked that *something* was going on almost immediately.

*~*

On White Day, over breakfast, Shinichi asked Kaito to be home around six, if possible. “I, uh...want to give you your gift,” he confessed, blushing.

“As you wish!” Kaito agreed, smirking as Shinichi’s blush darkened. Intriguing. What could his gift possibly be?

*~*

At five, Kaito couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get home and see what Shinichi was setting up, so he locked up the theater he was preparing for next week’s performance and snuck quietly into the house.

Shinichi wasn’t anywhere on the lower floors (Kaito checked), so he crept upstairs, where the whole floor was dark except for some light emanating from...Shinichi’s bedroom? That...was unexpected. 

He went inside, sneaking forgotten in his surprise, to see...new sheets on the bed. A towel thrown over them, and...was that lube on the towel? What the - 

“I should have known you’d come home early,” came an amused voice from behind him. 

Kaito spun around to see Shinichi in the doorway, wearing soft-looking white pajama pants...and nothing else. 

“Happy White Day, Kaito,” Shinichi smiled. “Now, take off your shirt and lie down.”

Kaito did as requested, mind whirring. What was Shinichi up to?

He didn’t wonder anymore when Shinichi’s lotioned hands started rubbing all the tension out of his neck and shoulders.

“I know you’re always complaining that you’re always so tense, but as much as you wish you could, you can’t massage your own shoulders,” Shinichi explained softly. “I finally found somewhere to take lessons at, and I hope all the effort was worth it?”

Kaito just moaned as he sank bonelessly into the mattress.

“H’ppy W’Dy t’meeeee,” he finally slurred.

Shinichi chuckled. Mission accomplished.


End file.
